banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
Titan, a great giant who rends the very earth asunder. The great chasms he creates in the ground can swallow up armies of soldiers. Abilities Earthen Fury (Su) At 1st level, Titan receives the Earthen Fury. Titan calls forth the rage of the earth, crushing nearby foes. Enemies within 30 feet of the avatar take 1d6 points of earth damage per Summoner level, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Titan’s Constitution modifier) for half damage. Titan can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Rock Buster (Ex) At 2nd level, as a standard action, Titan slams a target with incredible force. He makes a single slam attack at a -5 penalty that deals double damage. Stone Call (Sp) At 4th level, Titan is able to cast Stone Call like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 2nd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Megalith Throw (Su) At 6th level, once per day, Titan summons a huge boulder and hurls it at a foe. Titan makes a ranged touch attack roll against a target within 30 feet. If the attack hits, he deals 7d6 points of earth damage + Titan’s Strength modifier and the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Titan’s Strength modifier) or be inflicted with Slow for 1d4 rounds. Mountain Buster (Ex) At 8th level, once per day, as a standard action, Titan can slam his hands together to cause a cone of wind against his foes. All creatures within a 15-ft.-cone take damage equal to 3 times his slam damage unless they make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Titan’s Strength modifier) for half damage. Calcific Touch (Sp) At 10th level, Titan is able to cast Calcific Touch like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Earthen Ward (Su) At 12th level, Titan grants nearby allies a powerful stony hide. All allies get the effect of Stoneskin, as per the spell. Allies must be within 30 feet of Titan at the time he uses this ability to be affected. This consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Geocrush (Ex) At 14th level, Titan can jump high into the air and crash down on his foes. Titan deals damage equal to his slam damage to all foes within 15 feet and they are knocked prone. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Titan’s Strength modifier) halves this damage and are not knocked prone. Granite Gaol (Su) At 16th level, once per day, Titan can wrap one creature within 60 feet in an earthen embrace. The target creature must make a successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Titan’s Constitution modifier) or be imprisoned in earth, unable to move or act until released. The earth prison has 45 hit points and a Hardness of 8. The earth prison lasts for 1d4 rounds. Once released, the creature is inflicted with Sickened condition for 1 minute. Weight of the Land (Su) At 18th level, up to 3 times per day, as a full-round action, Titan can cause the ground to erupt in 3 10-ft.-diameter eruptions within 60 feet. Creatures within the area of effects take 5d6 points of earth damage and are inflicted with Weighted status. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Titan’s Strength modifier) reduces the damage by half and negates the status effect. Gaia’s Wrath (Su) At 20th level, once per day, as a full-round action, Titan slams his fists into the ground creating a 50-ft.-cone of destruction that deals 15d8 points of earth damage. Enemies must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Titan’s Strength modifier) to receive half damage. Category:Espers